


Hitomi's Frustrations

by izone_stan48



Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: It's the start of a new year and Hitomi looks back to a year of frustrations all caused by a certain frog.
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094723
Kudos: 7





	Hitomi's Frustrations

Hitomi was frustrated.

Which was honestly a surprise considering the fact that she barely feels frustration following her role as IZ*One's last brain cell, especially when the suspenderz line starts being their rowdy selves.

It doesn't help that the original four, Hyewon, Chaeyeon, Yujin, and Wonyoung, have seemingly recruited Eunbi and Minjoo.

The recruitment of their leader comes as no surprise to Hitomi whatsoever, with her taking care of eleven girls, losing her sanity was a given.

No, what surprised Hitomi was the fact that Minjoo, the angel that she is, has become part of what is without a doubt the most chaotic unit of their group.

Another surprise is the fact that Minjoo has been playing games, games!

The clumsy girl back on IZ*One Chu season 2 is seemingly gone, replaced by someone who stays on their laptop and phone screen 24/7 tapping away at the controls of various games.

IZ*One's gaming line has expanded and consumed 3/4 of their group and their so-called gaming nights have been happening more frequently than she would have liked as their shouts of frustration when they lose and cheer of triumph when they win honestly makes her ears hurt.

Minjoo has also been spending even more time with F3, the self-made unit of the top 3 tallest members. Hitomi knows that the three have always been close, with Minjoo being the two giant maknaes favorite unnie to spend time with.

The two youngest would never admit it, but all the unnies know they have their favorite and while it hurt them for a bit they couldn't really blame them as Minjoo was everyone's favorite.

There was also the fact that Minjoo has helped both Yujin and Chaewon with their special arcade episodes. With the frog helping film and edit their covers and even producing Chaewon's!

Meanwhile, when Hitomi was supposed to ask her to help her film hers, the angel, unfortunately, had another schedule.

The main visual has been booked with photoshoots the entire year and while they shared one photoshoot together, it was also with the other 01 liners Yuri and Nako.

It didn't help that she was forced to play peacemaker for the never-ending bickering of MinYul who can't help but tease each other every second of every day with no regard for their surroundings whatsoever.

Minjoo has had duo photoshoots with Wonyoung and Eunbi, the maknae having two schedules alone with the frog.

This year Minjoo became a permanent MC for MBC's show music core, hosting the music show with SF9's Chani and Stray Kid's Hyunjin.

Her MCing with the two boy group members didn't really bother Hitomi as the girl knew how much of a gay mess Minjoo is with the frog only having eyes for beautiful women.

And that was exactly what bothered Hitomi, the frog was constantly surrounded by girl group members who were not only talented but also drop-dead gorgeous, and the fact that the camera would catch the subtle glances of the girl group members Minjoo would interview in appreciation of her god-tier visuals didn't help her either.

She has honestly lost count of how many girls have glanced at Minjoo's beauty, she knows the angel is gorgeous, the slightly older girl wasn't called the goddess of the next generation for nothing, but did they honestly have to stare at Minjoo every time?

There was also a recent episode earlier this evening with the collab stage for MBC Gayo Daejeon, the visual danced with Yuri, (G)-Idle's Soojin and Soyeon, and ITZY's Yeji and Ryujin.

While the group performances of idols were prerecorded earlier this week, the collab stages were scheduled to be filmed live, so Wonyoung, Chaewon, Yuri, and Minjoo were probably still at the venue getting ready to go home.

The collab didn't necessarily bother her at first because she knew just how much the other girl wanted an opportunity to showcase her improved dance skills but did the choreography really had to have a couple move between Yeji and Minjoo?

Speaking of choreography, don't even get her started on the amount of couple choreography between IZ*One's current most popular ship, 2kim.

The beware choreography she could have bared as it was only a knee touch and an arm around the waist, but the Panorama choreography that the 2Kims willingly chose to do with Minjoo caressing her fingers towards Chaewon's inner thigh combined with the older Kim practically grinding on Minjoo almost made Hitomi commit murder, twice!

Okay, so maybe Hitomi's frustration is centered around one person, but she couldn't help but be so frustrated with the fact that Minjoo would spend more time with everyone but her!

She was the girlfriend goddamnit! Why won't the taller girl give her more of her attention!

IZ*One's resident angel sailed all of her ships last year but MinTomi, and they were the actual REAL ship!

Now the peach wasn't just frustrated, she was absolutely furious at the oblivious frog who was too dense to notice that her girlfriend was feeling neglected.

Seemingly on cue, a knock on Hitomi's door interrupted her inner monologue promising the death of a certain frog.

"Hiichan? Are you awake? It's Minjoo" Speak of the angel and she shall appear.

"..." it was 2 AM and the taller girl just got home, not that she was waiting for her or anything.

"Oh I guess you're already asleep... I'll just head up to my dorm then, I just wanted to spend the first few hours of the new year with you, but it can wait till later. I love you Tomi, and I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you this year, but I promise to give you all of my attention this year. I'll take you on lots of dates and give you more hugs than you'd ever want, I'll kiss you every day to remind you how much I love you, and maybe this year we'll finally take the next step and you'll let me worship your entire being—" before Minjoo could finish the last part of her ramble, Hitomi opened the door red-faced and grabbed the rambling idiot into her room and onto her bed before any of the giant maknaes hear her less than innocent thoughts.

"Woah babe, when I said we would take the next step this year I didn't actually mean right now! Unless you're ready? Then, if that's the case I'm more than willing to find out exactly just how sweet you actually taste—" Once again cutting of Minjoo, this time with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up you stupid frog! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" As much as Hitomi wants to be mad at the taller girl for frustrating her, it was moments like this when she would always make the mochi unwillingly smile and forget about whatever dumb thing she unknowingly did.

"If you wanted to shut me up, you could have just kissed me you know." Minjoo didn't know what got into her tonight, but the high she felt about successfully completing her collab with some of the best 4th gen dancers despite being just a "visual" was still present and doing wonders for her self-confidence.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Hitomi let out a scream of frustration, how can this girl make her feel all warm one second and then fill her with frustration the next.

This time it was Minjoo's turn to shut the other girl up.

Gently holding the mochi's hopes and dreams, the angel leaned in and captured the other's lips in a deep kiss. Pouring all of her emotions into the first kiss they shared for this new year, and just like that the shorter girl's scream was silenced and replaced by soft moans accompanying each stroke of Minjoo's tongue against hers.

All of Hitomi's senses were filled with Minjoo, from the taste of chocolate, the smell of jasmine, the sound of breathy moans, the look of pure desire, and the touch of heaven only an angel could give.

The pair continued exchanging passionate kisses till the sunrise hit the horizon and the moments they shared a few hours before, well, let's just say only the moon witnessed what happened between them.

Needless to say, the pair spent the entirety of January 1st in bed, and when Minjoo posted a PM telling the fans of this fact, no one was none the wiser as to why.


End file.
